


Words

by itsmadeofgold



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Kradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmadeofgold/pseuds/itsmadeofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our boys start a game of Scrabble and finish another game instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

It had taken some doing to convince Adam to agree to play Scrabble, but Kris had finally managed it by swearing he could make it fun and then promising that Adam could choose the next activity. Board games were so not Adam’s thing - and spelling was hardly his specialty - but Kris loved the game and could never find anybody who’d play with him. He’d decided to take his chance, since they were more or less trapped with nothing else to do.

They’d originally planned to go out today - it was rare that they had more than a few hours here or there to spend together, so this one day of just hanging out had been on both their calendars for weeks. Unfortunately the sky had chosen this afternoon to open up and unleash a monsoon on Los Angeles, making the idea of venturing out into the city extremely unappealing.

“We could always watch a movie or something,” Adam said again as Kris was setting up the board - the Deluxe turntable kind, of course. There had been a layer of dust on top of the box that made him a little sad when he pulled it down from the closet shelf.

“We still can later,” Kris answered. “Seriously, this will be fun.”

“ _You’ll_ have fun,” Adam said. “Because you’ll win. I will be bored, because I hate this game.”

“I promise to make it fun for you too, OK?”

Adam snorted.

“And then we can do something else. Watch a movie or whatever, or maybe it’ll stop raining and we can go out for dinner.”

“OK, OK,” Adam said. “Remind me how we get started. I haven’t played this since I was like twelve.”

Kris walked Adam through the process of setting up. They drew tiles to see who would go first - Kris won that privilege - and then pulled their first letters. Adam sighed four times throughout this process.

“Are you going to be a grouch about it the whole time?” Kris said as he was arranging his letters in his tray, looking for his first move. “Because it might actually not be worth it in that case.”

“No,” Adam said in his grouchiest voice, and Kris chuckled.

As he moved the tiles around Kris spotted a word possibility and smiled to himself - maybe he really _could_ find a way to make it fun.

Click-click-click-click, he placed the letters H, U, M and P across the center of the board.

Adam snickered. “Are you trying to seduce me via Scrabble tiles? Because if so I think you should’ve picked something a little less... vulgar.”

Kris stuck out his tongue then smiled. “Just making points. Twenty-two.” He jotted the number on the notepad by his right hand.

“Just making points, hm?” Adam said, smiling in return. “Alright.”

Kris had been prepared to wait, figuring there would be a lot of dramatic huffing and sighing as Adam looked for the perfect word, so he was surprised when Adam made his move only a few seconds later: WISH.

“I’m not sure how to add up my points,” he said.

“I got it,” Kris said, running his fingers over the letters and muttering to himself. “Eleven.”

“See?” Adam said, throwing his hands up. “I”m behind already!”

“I got a double word for playing first,” Kris said. “Don’t despair yet.”

Kris looked down at his tray and shifted his letters around, glancing back at the board as he decided what to do next. He had a V and he thought he could find a way to get it on a point spot, but he didn’t want to pull too far ahead and make Adam get all pissy. He thought it might be better to play the “this is fun” card one more time.

He lay down four letters - E, N, I and S - under the open P.

Adam laughed outright this time. “Penis? Really?”

Kris shrugged, smirking. “It was the best I could do,” he said. “Nine points.”

“Well, I’m already going to lose,” Adam said. “You don’t have to try to _distract_ me.”

“Just doing the best I can with what I have,” Kris said.

“Aren’t we all?”

There was a moment of silence then as Adam stared at his letters - his forehead was furrowed and he had his hand at his chin like he was a sleuth in some old movie, poring over clues.

“Hey,” he said suddenly. “Those blank tiles? I’m not saying I _have_ one or anything, but those can be anything, right?”

“Yep,” Kris said, smiling. “No points, though.”

“Right.” Adam went back to staring at his tray, then the board, then back to his tray again. Suddenly the tense look on his face broke into one of glee, and he moved quickly to get his letters in place.

Q, U, E, and a blank, connecting at the N.

“Queen!” he said, grinning. “I put the Q on that green square! That’s good, right?”

In general Kris was so competitive that this would’ve made him grumble, but Adam looked too pleased with himself for Kris to do anything but grin back at him. “It’s very good,” he said. “Thirty-three points.”

“In your _face_ , Allen!”

“OK,” Kris said. “I’m not going to take it easy on you anymore.”

“Oh, you were taking it easy on me? How kind of you.” Adam kicked him under the table, and Kris laughed.

Kris examined the board, looking for the best spot, deciding to put a couple of his high-point letters on a double word and get his lead back.

He spelled SUCK.

“Well now, Kris,” Adam said. “You’re developing a theme.”

Kris finished counting up his points. “Twenty,” he said. “What do you mean?”

“Let’s see. You have spelled hump, penis and suck. What’s on your mind?”

Kris felt a blush creeping on, just in his neck and cheeks, where it always started.

“Winning this game,” he said.

“You mean Scrabble, of course?”

“What else would I mean?”

Adam shrugged, but he was smirking. He turned his attention back to his letter tray while Kris felt the red spreading across his face, a prickly heat.

“My turn,” Adam said, then reached forward with his letters and spelled WANTS off the open W. “That’s a double word.” His voice was quiet now, much of the laughter gone out of it, replaced with something more subtle.

“Sixteen,” Kris said, then wrote it down.

He tried to think of something funny to say - he wasn’t completely sure what had just happened to the mood in the room - but came up empty, so he just looked back at his letters. Adam didn’t do anything to break the sudden thickness in the air, either, instead moving his foot forward so that it was just pushing against Kris’s under the table.

Not moving, just touching. Just _there._

Kris looked up at the open K on the board - right above a double word score; Adam should’ve tried to use it - and focused on making a word with it. A moment later he played - T, A and E.

“Take?” Adam said.

“Yeah,” Kris said, and tried to rewind this scene, figure out why they were talking quietly now. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he thought it had something to do with _suck._ “Sixteen points.”

Or maybe _penis._

Adam made his move a second later, the tiles already slotted into their spaces before Kris even looked up.

HUNG.

“Showing off, Lambert?” he said, and managed a smile, though he felt strangely shaky.

“Oh, do my words have to be a reflection of my subconscious? If that’s the case then let’s look back--”

“Twelve,” Kris said, trying to power through, pretending that this was still just a board game.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Adam said, one eyebrow going up.

“Twelve _points._ ” Kris was blushing furiously now. The truth? He _did_ want to know. Always had. Acting like he didn’t was one of his best tricks.

He stared at his letters for what seemed a long time, referring to what he remembered of the board in his mind, afraid to look up. He could hear the ticking of the clock over the stove and Adam’s breathing, slow and easy. Eventually Adam started moving his foot - nothing intrusive or even that suggestive, just a slow forward and back, their socked feet rubbing together.

It seemed silly.

But not at all silly at the same time, given the way Kris’s body was responding to it. He was starting to feel like he was sweating.

He wanted to make a word that was totally innocent, to put an end to whatever - he started to think _awkwardness_ , but _tension_ seemed more appropriate - had infiltrated their little game. But he saw one word he could make and then couldn’t get past it, despite the fact that it was worth hardly any points and would only get another teasing response from Adam.

And then Adam moved his foot a little bit more, with more force, a deliberateness that felt like a test. Though Kris was still too flustered to look up, he could feel Adam’s eyes on him.

The thing that had changed - the _tension_ \- couldn’t be put back in the bottle, Kris realized. Or the box, in this case. And then he realized that he didn’t really want it to go away, as terrifying as that might be; maybe a little Freudian Scrabble had been just what they needed all along.

He laid his letters down - A, R and D, next to the H. Neither of them spoke for a moment as he recorded his score - eight tiny points - without saying it out loud, and then reached for the bag of letters.

Adam didn’t move at all, only stared at the board for a moment and then back at Kris.

“Are you?” he said in a low voice.

Kris finally looked up, knowing his face was red, wondering if Adam could actually _hear_ his heart hammering, and met his wide, questioning eyes. The last of the laughter was gone, that _something else_ filling all the space between them and the rest of the room, too.

“Yeah,” Kris said, not sure why his voice was so hoarse; the word came out almost a croak.

Adam pulled his foot away abruptly, seeming to startle at the answer.

“Me, too,” he said in a voice just as rough.

Here it was, finally. Kris had waited for it a long time, always too scared to actively move toward it but hoping it might be making its way to him anyway. His chance to have even _more_ of Adam, to have him the way he thought of him when he was alone at night and being honest with himself. But their relationship as it had always been was good - wonderful, _necessary_ , even, as far as Kris was concerned - and knowing that it hung in the balance was what always made him feel guilty for wanting this change.

And now that it was here, his heart was pounding for him to move closer, to get this table out from between them, while his brain was spinning and yelling for him to stop and just _think_.

“Adam, I’m not sure if--” he started, voice still dry and shaky.

“Stop,” Adam said. He was leaning forward now, seeming to be trying to bridge the distance, like he hated the table as much as Kris did. “Do you want--” he paused, sighing, rolling his eyes as if he wished there were a better way to put it. “Do you want me?”

“I don’t think that’s the right question.” Kris shook his head, wondering how much resistance was enough, how much deference he had to give their friendship before he could admit that his skin was on fire, that he was more than halfway to busting his zipper with all of his _yes._ His eyes were hot, looking down at the board and wanting to act out all those words.

“It’s the only question I can think of. _Do_ you?”

“Yeah,” Kris said, unable to muster a lie. Or unwilling. “Always have.”

“Then get the fuck over here,” Adam said, sweeping his hand to push his letter tray away, spilling his tiles across the table in the process.

Kris did as he was told. Once he gave in, allowed himself to realize it was really happening and that the _change_ was done, the anxious voice that had been telling him to hold back, to think, suddenly went quiet. A louder one was hooting with victory in his mind, urging him to _get the fuck over there faster._

Adam didn’t stand; he looked up at Kris as he came around the table toward him then knelt in front of his chair.

“What--” Kris said, not really knowing what the question was going to be; it didn’t matter in the end because Adam interrupted him, leaning forward and putting a hand on either side of Kris’s face, pressing a hard kiss on his mouth without preamble. It was unexpected and fierce and Kris was caught off-guard, freezing for a moment before pushing back, hoping Adam didn’t take his awkwardness for hesitation. When the first kiss was over Kris moved up on his knees to chase Adam for the second, making it a little lighter, a little less frenzied. He licked his lips as he pulled away, tasting Adam’s lipgloss as his head spun.

“Fuck,” Adam said. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Me, too,” Kris said, then said no more as he moved in again for kisses three and four, opening his mouth and inviting Adam in. By the time they were on their fifth - the fourth one went very long - Kris had scrambled up into Adam’s lap, straddling him on the kitchen chair.

Adam’s head was tipped back and Kris had one hand on his throat, loving the feeling of his skin, his muscles moving with the workings of his mouth. His other hand found its way into Adam’s hair and stayed there, holding on, pulling now and then. Adam had his hands on Kris’s hips, holding tight and pulling down on him as he shifted in his seat, creating pressure and friction that was threatening to drive Kris crazy.

And then Adam was making noises, moaning into Kris’s mouth like he needed to say something or was signalling it was time to move on; either way the vibration tickled Kris’s throat and resonated everywhere in his body. He answered with a hard roll of his hips and then a gasp.

It was crazy how fast it had all happened, Kris thought. Like they’d both been these tightly coiled springs, so much potential, so much energy bound and static; once they were released they were just _gone_ \- there was no in between.

Kris shimmied off of Adam’s lap and back onto the floor, thinking _gone, 5 points_ disjointedly with a quick squeak of a laugh. He was fumbling at Adam’s fly a moment later, eyes wide and hungry as they stared at the contour beneath. _So hard,_ he thought, referring both to what he was looking at and what he was feeling.

And that’s when Adam started talking.

“Fuck, yes,” he said, followed by a stream of more _yes_ es as Kris got his pants open and finally freed his cock. They both sighed, and then Adam continued, switching to a combination of “yes” and “yeah” that turned into a stream of alternating vulgarity and endearments, with occasional bare truths slipped in. Like he was just _open,_ and couldn’t control what came out.

Kris only hesitated for a moment before he leaned forward to lick, one quick and short one first, and then returned for a longer stay. He was giving Adam’s oration half of his attention as he kissed and licked around the head; when his voice hitched and then fell even lower - approaching a growl - Kris felt satisfaction glowing in his chest.

“Oh, god, god, god,” Adam was saying now. “Yes, like that, oh, god, use your hands--more--please, fuck, yes,” and on and on he went.

Kris hadn’t expected the talking, but he didn’t mind it; far from it, he felt like he could feel every word vibrating in his skin and it was more than lovely. In combination with the twitching of Adam’s hips as he fought to hold still, one hand in Kris’s hair and the other white-knuckled on his seat, mouth red and words beautiful and filthy spilling out - Kris couldn’t have drawn a more beautiful picture. Adam could talk all he liked; if he wanted to sing, all the better.

“I want,” he said. “Fuck, fuck, I want--”

Kris moved his right hand faster, pumping Adam’s shaft while his left hand moved inside his own jeans - he couldn’t wait, _couldn’t._ His head moved in time with his hands, sloppy and jerky but so earnest and eager.

“Faster,” Adam said. “Oh fuck, faster. Just like--yeah, yeah. I want--wanted you so much, I--”

Kris hummed, meaning it to be reassuring - _wanted you too_ \- and Adam responded by sucking in his breath harshly and then, “oh, _fuck_ yes.” So Kris kept doing that and Adam’s talk got faster, dirtier, more demanding as it ramped up and then broke into a low, harsh moan.

When Adam came his hips jerked clear off the chair; Kris slipped his hand around to grab his ass through his pants, gripping hard, not breathing, dizzy as Adam spilled down his throat. The words were all gone now, and the feral noises that replaced them almost seemed to say more.

When Adam collapsed he fell to the floor instead of into the chair, bringing Kris with him as he sprawled out on the cool tile. Kris was panting and licking his lips, still swallowing and trying to catch his breath when Adam’s mouth crushed against his own. At the same moment Adam was yanking at Kris’s zipper, reaching in to replace his hand with his own trembling one, jerking quickly. Only a moment later Kris was curling in on himself, against Adam as he came with a high, broken noise he felt sure couldn’t be coming from _him;_ then Adam said - in a voice so low and soothing Kris couldn’t believe it was the same one he’d been hearing pant obscenities a moment ago - “yes, honey, come for me, just like that.”

Kris finally relaxed, feeling like he was melting somewhere between the chill of the ceramic tile and Adam’s warmth, all his muscles jelly, his heart swollen and pounding. Adam moved forward and scooped Kris into his arms, pulling him close. His heart was pounding, too; Kris could feel it.

It was strangely silent in the kitchen for a moment, both of them just breathing, listening to the sound of the clock - Kris hoped it wasn’t a bad sign that Adam had stopped talking.

He tilted his head up and found Adam staring at the ceiling, looking thoughtful.

“Adam?” he said.

“Hmm?”

“You OK?”

“Oh my god, great,” Adam said, smiling and squeezing Kris tighter. “You?”

“Same,” Kris said, and somehow couldn’t stop the little giggle that came out.

“I was just thinking about our next activity. It’s my choice, you know.”

“Oh, right. Any ideas?”

Adam was quiet for a moment before he said, “Do you have Pictionary?”

~


End file.
